strictly_come_dancing_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Laura Whitmore
Laura Whitmore '(born May 4, 1985) is an Irish TV presenter and model based in London, who has worked for MTV Europe, RTE and is also known for presenting I'm a Celebrity...Get Me Out of Here! NOW! from 2011 until 2015. Early Life Whitmore was born in Bray, County Wicklow, Ireland. She has two half brothers. Whitmore attended Dublin City University where she studied journalism, including a year studying abroad at Boston University in the United States. She lives in Camden, north London, as of 2017. Career 'Television In April 2008, MTV Networks Europe launched a campaign Pick Me MTV where Whitmore battled it out against other contestants to become the face of MTV News in MTV Europe. Between 2008 and 2015, she hosted news bulletins for MTV in Ireland, the UK and pan-European MTV channels. She was regularly seen on MTV News hosting special events in Ireland and elsewhere in Europe. One of the other entrants into this competition was Eoghan McDermott. For four years from 2011, Whitmore co-hosted I'm a Celebrity...Get Me Out of Here! NOW! on ITV2 airing immediately after I'm a Celebrity...Get Me Out of Here!. She replaced Caroline Flack. Whitmore announced on April 14, 2016 that she had decided to leave the show. In the Summer of 2012, Whitmore appeared on Miriam O'Callaghan's show Saturday Night with Miriam after carrying the 2012 Summer Olympics torch. A pilot episode of songwriting-based talent show The Hit aired in September 2012 on RTE Two, hosted by Whitmore. On March 15, 2013, RTE announced that the show had been ordered for a full series which was broadcast in the summer, but without Whitmore as host. Aidan Power and Nicky Byrne presented the full series. Since 2012, she has co-presented The BRITs Backstage for ITV2. She hosted alongside Keith Lemon in 2012, Rizzle Kicks from 2013 until 2014 and since 2015, Rickie Haywood Williams and Melvin Odoom have presented alongside Whitmore. In 2012, she co-presented Beat TV for ITV2 alongside Darren McMullen and Dave Berry. In April 2014, Whitmore co-hosted the 11th Irish Film & Television Awards with Simon Delaney. In 2014, Whitmore joined the BBC Eurovision team as a commentator for the Eurovision Song Contest 2014 semi-finals in Copenhagen, Denmark alongside Scott Mills on BBC Three. She replaced Ana Matronic in the role. In 2014, she was an occasional presenter of "The Hub" section on ITV's This Morning. On October 24, 2014, Whitmore appeared in Channel 4's The Feeling Nuts Comedy Night to raise awarenes of testicular cancer. In February 2015, Whitmore announced that she was leaving MTV News after seven years presenting on the TV channel, but would continue to present irregular segments and specials. Her last bulletin with the station was recorded on February 26, 2015. In 2016, Whitmore presented The Brits Are Coming, the show that revealed some of the nominees at the 2016 Brit Awards. On August 10, 2016, Whitmore was announced as taking part in the fourteenth series of Strictly Come Dancing, beginning September 2016. She was partnered with Italian dancer Giovanni Pernice and was the sixth contestant to be voted out, on November 5, 2016. In 2018, she will present Survival of the Fittest, a new series for ITV2. 'Other Work' In August 2009, Whitmore launched a self-branded clothing range available at A Wear. In 2011, Whitmore appeared on the September cover of FHM. Whitmore is a spokeswoman for the Because I Am a Girl charity clothing campaign. Laura collaborated with Daisy London on a collection in October 2015. The collection was inspired by music and features the recurring shape of he plectrum throughout. In October 2014, Whitmore launched Misstache for Movember, a campaign for women to support and raise awareness of the men's health charity. Whitmore appeared on FHM's 100 Sexiest 2015 list at number 37. Whitmore features in the music video for "Skip to the Good Bit", a song by Rizzle Kicks and the music video for "Mark My Words" by The Coronas. In 2017, she played Cleo Morey alongside Shane Ritchie, Bill Ward and Stephen Billington in the stage adaptation of the Peter James book "Not Dead Enough". Television 'Guest Appearances' *Sunday Brunch (2012, 2015) *The Xtra Factor (2012) *Unzipped (2012) *Saturday Night with Miriam (2012) *Celebrity Juice (2012, 2014) *Britain's Got More Talent (2012, 2013, 2016) *Never Mind the Buzzcocks (2013) *Sweat the Small Stuff (2013) *Fake Reaction (2013, 2014) *Sunday Side Up (2013) *A League of Their Own (2014) *Virtually Famous (2015) *Celebrity Squares (2015) *Alan Carr's New Year Specstacular (2016) Category:Series 14 Category:8th Place Category:Television Presenters Category:Models